Dimensional Travel
by xxToxicButterflyxx
Summary: DGM x Crossovers! Komui has just invented a dimensional-travelling machine! Where will Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee end up at? Pairings not decided yet, may have crossover pairings too. Pls review!
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: I myself also don't know when this takes place :P sry..but i think its after the Lvl 4 Akuma arc and the Komui's Zombie Virus arc.**

**Pairings not decided yet, but if there are, they're sure to be yaoi!**

**Oh yeah, since this is a crossover, pls tell me what animes or books you want to crossover with!! I'm already considering Naruto, Nabari no Ou, Loveless, FullMetal Alchemist, but none of them is confirmed yet...**

**Disclaimer: yeah, you know what im gonna put, none** **of this and any crossovers belongs to me, they all belong to the authors...**

Komui was, as usual, sleeping on the job again. His head was lying side down on the stacks of papers on his desk and he was actually _drooling_ on them. In his deep sleep he did not notice Lenalee, followed by Allen, Lavi and Kanda weaving their way through the piles of documents lying on the floor and making their way to his desk.

Lenalee sighed. She steeled herself. "Nii-san…Imgettingmarried." She said it very quickly so that the others won't hear, but apparently, Komui did. He immediately stood up with a large drill that god knows where he got it from and a very dark aura behind him.

"Who is marrying my dear Lenalee?" he growled to Allen, Lavi and Kanda. Lenalee grabbed a random clipboard off the table and proceeded to bash up Komui's head with it.

"You idiot, of course I'm not getting married! Anyway, you told me to get them just now, don't you remember?!" Lenalee shouted at Komui. The drill and the dark aura disappeared and Komui suddenly grinned. Lenalee sighed again, whenever Komui smiled, it is always at others' expense.

"Ah yes…well you see, I, being the awesome being that I am, have created…a dimension traveling machine!" Komui gleefully announced as he strode to cloth-covered thingy and threw off the cloth that covered it, revealing a big metal device that looks suspiciously like one of the computers that the Science Department owned.

"Uh…Komui-san, that…_thing_…sure looks like one of the computers in the Science Department's lab…"Allen ventured nervously.

"Ah well, you see," Komui started explaining. "I couldn't salvage any more metal parts from Reever and Johnny ('cos they banned the entire Science Dep from giving me any after I used them all for my Komurins, those evil people) thus, I hit upon the idea that, since the Black Order has over 100+ computers, they couldn't possibly miss one, right? So I just sneaked one out when they're having their coffee break and modified it!" He finished triumphantly.

Silence

Allen and Lavi sweatdropped, Kanda che'd and look bored as usual, and Lenalee decided that sooner or later she'll have to lock her brother up in the local asylum.

"Che, just hurry up and explain what you asked us in for." Kanda said

"Wait a minute, wear this first." Komui handed out a belt each to Allen, Lavi, and Kanda. Lenalee reached forward but Komui shook his head. While the other three were putting them on, Komui started explaning.

Then Komui's eyes gained a bit of a sinister red glow in them. "Oh yes. You see, I researched on other dimensions other than our own, and I found that there was the possibility of more than one of them next to our's. So, after I modified my computer (he pointed to the computer), I created this belt that I will control using my computer so I can land them safely in another dimension. After all, I don't want them to be stuck in between dimensions, right? Of course it would be interesting to see the results…." Komui cackled.

All the other four, except Lavi, had no idea what Komui was talking about. But since Lavi was the bookman's apprentice and he had come across information on dimensions and stuff like that, he proceeded to explain what Komui was saying just now.

Meanwhile, Komui was activating his computer.

Allen thought for a while, then asked, "Komui, why are you sending us exorcists instead of finders?

"Because all of them refused to help me on the grounds that they are too scared to help me, and of course I can't asked the Science Department (since I did steal their computer…) and Miranda and Krory are on missions, and of course I can't sacrifice my darling Lenalee!" He started hugging his sister tightly until she kicked him on the head.

Allen, Lavi and Kanda were mulling over the word "sacrifice" when Komui suddenly regained his dark aura and evil teeth-baring smile.

"And now…be honoured that you're the first to try out inter-dimensional travel! MUHAHAHAHA!" Komui screeched as he pressed a red button beside the computer. The trio was instantly engulfed in a white ball of light and they started disappearing from bottom to top, their bodies turning into small pixel-like things floating around them. Kanda swore and tried unsheathing Mugen, but found that half of the katana already turned into the pixel-things.

Lenalee watched in horror. "Wait!" she called. She rushed into the ball of white light and grabbed onto Allen, who was the nearest to her.

"NOOOO!! LENALEE!!" Komui cried, but they had already disappeared, leaving nothing but a trail of wind.

"Oww…" moaned Allen as he sat up. "oh yeah…I was the guinea pig of that bastard Komui…" he muttered as he remembered Komui and his dimension-travelling machine. He looked around him. He was sitting, on hard brown soil, and there were lush, green canopies above him. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were lying sprawled on the ground near him, but it seemed they were already stirring.

"Hey, where are we?" asked Lavi as he sat up and readjusted his bandana that had came loose.

"Umm…I think I see a the gate of a village over there." Lenalee said. She pointed to her right and they all had a partial view of a big wooden gate.

"Well, since there's nothing we can do, I guess the best bet for us is to go to that village, right? After all, maybe they can help us. " Lavi said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah." They stood up and set off for the unknown village.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Whee im watching Nabari no Ou rite now, im so freaking addicted to it Anybody else watches it?? (me looks at audience)

Anyways what i meant to say is, what do you think of a Garfield x DGM crossover?? Haha juz kidding, altho maybe if im REALLY bored i might try that one...

And review pls!! Thnx!!


	2. Naruto part 1

**Heyz people. I think fr Naruto this happened like after Naruto just returned from his training with Jiraiya and after Kakashi tested them with the bells and things, you know in chp 246. At least i think it is, or around that time. Its definitely before Naruto left to save Gaara. **

**Disclaimer: go refer to chp 1's disclaimer**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_When Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee arrived at that gate, they suddenly found themselves assaulted._

"_Eeeks!"  
_"_Whoa calm down, we mean no harm, stop throwing those sharp things at us!"  
_"_Oi Bakanda, stop trying to kill them all, we're supposed to come in peace!"  
_"_Shut up Moyashi, they are the ones who tried to kill us first!"  
"Calm down, Yuu...sheesh your really hot-blooded aren't you..."  
"Lavi, im gonna kill you right after i kill them."_

Two hours later…

"So…you say you come from another world huh." The Hokage, Tsunade asked. Actually, it was more of a statement than a question. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe the four kids. After all, they suddenly appeared at the gate in strange clothes, no luggage too, with absolutely no knowledge about the other five villages or jutsus whatsoever. She took a drink to calm down and think clearly.

She mentally appraised them again: The girl, Lenalee I think that was her name again, had short, burned off hair, but looked fairly trustworthy, like that boy with white hair, Allen. That boy looked downright weird, although she won't say it out loud. With his snowy white hair like an old man's, and red scar down his right eye, he was pretty much the epitome of weirdness, even weirder than Naruto. Kanda was pretty, but she still had no idea whether he was male or female. She had never seen a more androgynous person in her life. He was either an icy cold bitch, or an arrogant bastard. But he does seem more masculine than feminine…Oh well, whichever way he was he is still likely to have the entire village stalking him. And his attitude really reminded her of Sasuke, huh maybe he was Sasuke in disguise; he looks very similar to him anyway. Lavi seemed to be the only normal person in the group, save for that eyepatch and red hair. But Gaara has red hair too, so never mind about that.

Tsunade sighed and took another sip from her cup. What the hell was she supposed to do with them anyway?

--

Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee looked at the blonde haired women sighing. Lavi decided that their best bet would be to explain everything to her and hope she accepts it and can at least give them some shelter. If she doesn't believe them, well, the worst thing that could happen was that they smash the entire village up and escape.

While Lavi was explaining, Allen examined his surroundings. They were in a circular room which was obviously the office of the village's leader. There was an old guy with silver hair standing behind the leader, presumably to guard her. A young dark-haired woman was also standing behind her, who looked like her assistant. There was also a girl with short pink hair and a boy with blonde hair in a black-and-orange jumpsuit near the entrance, watching them curiously. Somehow, the old man standing behind the leader strongly reminded Allen of Cross. Maybe it was that perverted look on his face...or maybe it was just the alcohol smell lingering around him...but Allen just couldn't put his finger on the reason.

Allen turned his attention back to the female leader, as Lavi had already finished explaining. Crap, he couldn't remember her name when she introduced herself just now. Anyway, she seemed to be accepting their story and was nodding her head, while taking a long draught from her cup.

"Maybe what you said is true, maybe its not. Well, personally i don't care as long as you don't do harm to our village or the surrounding ones. As i said before, i am Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konoha. I shall put you up with different ninjas, because its not easy for one person to house all four of you at once, and also because then it will be more difficult for you to conspire if you _are_ trying to invade our village or something like that. Also, seeing as you havn't brought any luggage with you, we shall also provide some clothes for you" Tsunade said.

"Sakura, go get Neji, Kurenai, kakashi and Gai." she ordered.

The pink haired girl Allen saw earlier replied, "Hai" and rushed off.

Then he suddenly realised something.

"Um...excuse me," Allen asked meekly. Tsunade looked at him expectedly. "Uh..just now Lavi told you about how our belts are supposed to transport us into different dimensions, right? Uh and since we don't know when it is going to transport us, we always have to be close to it. And Lenalee here doesn't have one, 'cos komui didn't give her...so one of us will have to give her their's and then stay with together with another person in our group." As he said it, he took off his belt and handed it to Lenalee. "And im gonna stay with Lavi" Allen said. He had no desire to bunk in the same house with that bakanda.

Tsunade digested this piece of information for a while, then nodded. "Fine then. If you want to."

After a few more minutes, Sakura arrived with three people in tow. "Tsunade-sama, i couldn't find Gai. I think maybe he's off training in the deeper part of the forest with Lee." she said

"Never mind, I was going to tell you to just bring three people anyway." Tsunade said. "Allen-san, you and Lavi-san will be staying with Neji and his family. His family has a larger compound than most so it can easily house you two." Neji stepped forward, and Allen and Lavi wondered why his eyes were such a weird colour. Neji nodded to them and asked them to follow him.

"Bye Yuu-chan! See ya'!" Lavi gave his trademark grin and Kanda started swearing at Lavi and fingering his sword again.

"Lenalee-chan, you'll be staying with Kurenai." Tsunade said again. Kurenai smiled at Lenalee, and she followed her out of the door.

"Kanda-san, you'll be staying with Kakashi." She pointed to the silver-haired guy that was reading a book. Kanda had his usual trademark glare on and followed Kakashi without a word. He wondered how come the guy wasn't worried that he'll be attacked while reading and walking at the same time.

Shizune, who was behing Tsunade, said "I hope you're making the right decision letting them stay, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade took another gulp from her cup. "Of course I am."

"Uh Tsunade-sama," Sakura asked. "How are you supposed to make the right decision while drinking sake all this time?"

--

Allen and Lavi followed a short way behind Neji.

"Hey Allen, that guy walks with his back straighter than Link back in the Black Order." Lavi whispered to Allen.

"Lavi, don't talk bad about people who are going to give you shelter!" Allen admonished him.

"We are here, Allen-san and Lavi-san." Neji pointed towards a cluster of huge, elegant mansions hidden behind an iron gate.

Allen and Lavi's jaws dropped at the sheer size of the houses. This was where that guy lived?!

"Please keep quiet while walking through the houses, we cannot disturb the main house people. Your guest house is located near the back. I shall bring you there." Neji said, ignoring Allen and Lavi's astonishment of the Hyuuga estate

--

"So, Lenalee-chan, you're from another world?" Kurenai asked cheerfully

"Yup, it was my idiot of a brother created a crackpot machine that sent us here." Lenalee replied, relieved that her host was so pleasent. She was kind of pitying Allen and Lavi for that stern looking boy they had for a host.

Lenalee and Kurenai arrived at Kurenai's house, which was a quaint little hut located near the edge of the forest.

Maybe this won't be as bad as i thought it will be, Lenalee thought.

--

Kakashi led Kanda to his apartment, reading his book the whole time.

Kanda couldn't care less. He just wanted to sleep somewhere, and he didn't care where.

"Here, go to the room at the back. Its your's. I still have something to do. I'll probably be back tomorrow morning, so just take something in the kitchen for dinner. Don't wreck the house or open the door to strangers! See ya'!" Kakashi said as he unlocked the door, and vanished on the spot.

Kanda looked at the place where Kakashit disappeared. "What the fuck?!" he thought. And he was practically shaking with anger at how Kakashi treated him like a kid. He was so gonna make that guy pay.

As he walked in and closed the door, he noticed a little orange book lying on the coffee table. He flipped it to a random page.

"Holy shit!" Kanda shouted, and threw the book down on the floor. He backed against the wall. That was when he noticed an entire book shelf full of the entire series of the same books.

"That fucking perverted bastard..." Kanda looked in disgust at the pornographic novels. He just hoped that nothing will happen to him while he slept at night with no idea of where that pervert went.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Whee yay just finished another chp! Argh and im late for my CIP!! Those who aren't living in Singapore won't know what it is, but juz know that it is a waste of time but the sch will still make you do it.**

**ANyways, PLS REVIEW!! THANKS!!**

**and btw im continuing this fr another chp b4 moving on to another anime.**


End file.
